You say you want a Resolution
by jibber59
Summary: Coming up on New Year's Eve. Why is it Murphy's Law never takes a holiday? (ATF) (Rating for a bit of strong language, and the usual amount of hurt and comfort - nothing graphic!)
1. Chapter 1

_December 27_

the team wandered into the office throughout the early morning in various stages of preparedness to face the day. The failure to track down Ezra the day before had left them a bit deflated, but an evening of toasting the holidays, friendship, and anything else they could think of, helped resolve the situation.

As was his norm, Ezra arrived last, although not as late as he often was. Chris had already given up on reprimanding him over the fact. Truth was, Ezra was never late when it mattered and more than once Chris had found the man working well after hours ensuring all details of an operation were set.

"Where the hell of you been?" JD asked as soon as Ezra entered the office. His tone was curious, not angry, which in turn had Ezra curious.

"Strange. You don't look like Mr. Larabee, although the words are frighteningly familiar. Your tone is decidedly less confrontational though. You'll need to work on that."

"Sorry Ezra, mean it that way. It's just, we were trying to find you yesterday, but couldn't."

"I was under the impression we would not be working yesterday. I apologize if I misunderstood that and cause difficulties." He appeared genuinely upset by the notion.

Vin sought to reassure him. "No Ezra. Nothing like that. We were off. We just been hoping you'd show up at Chris's place, and when you didn't, we kinda went looking."

"Oh. I see. I was not aware I was expected."

"Well, it wasn't mandatory or anything. Like I said, we just hoped you'd show up."

"Yeah. The fellas were making suggestions about who I should take out on New Year's Eve. Would have been interesting to hear your opinion?" Buck brought his voice up toward the end, making it more of a question than a comment. Ezra replied with a small grin. "No Mr. Wilmington, that is your dilemma to resolve, and I wish you luck."

"Maybe I could just put all the names in a hat?" he considered.

"Perhaps you should give some consideration to selecting one woman who shares your character and interests most thoroughly. Then you could inquire as to whether or not she would allow you to enjoy the pleasure of her company for the evening."

"Sounds like you're trying to domesticate our Playboy," Josiah observed. "Don't see that happening."

"Not at all. I merely suggest that he should focus his attention a bit more. Given the date, and his most likely plan for January 1, perhaps a date who enjoys football?"

"And crowds – since if she's watching football that means she'll be at the party at the ranch." JD added.

Ezra looked at him, waiting for the inevitable offering of further details, and undoubtedly an invitation. "It will be the same as last year Ezra, remember? New Year's Day everybody shows up at Chris's – generally after about, oh I don't know, 9 o'clock."

"I was up that early in the morning? On a day off? Dreadful. No wonder I have blocked the experience from my mind."

"You can show up any time Ezra." Chris joined the gathering, giving up on trying to focus on schedules. He was still hoping to find out where Ezra had disappeared to the day before, but desperately wanted to avoid sounding like it was an interrogation. "Whenever you feel like showing up, you're more than welcome. Come as you are deal. Nothing fancy."

"For Ezra, come as you are is fancy." Vin teased gently.

"Thank you for noticing Mr. Tanner."

"Yeah. Best part is always the food." Again, Ezra waited for JD to expound.

"Okay. Josiah will bring his amazing taco salad. Vin has the barbecue meatballs that are beyond belief. Nathan always finds us something healthy, but it still really good."

"Except for the tofu experiment," Buck amended. "It was a while before he was forgiven for that little disaster."

"And you Mr. Wilmington?"

"I cheat. Chips and dip. Actually, just the chips. JD is the dip." He grinned when he heard himself. "Sorry kid."

"Yeah, I'll pretend you didn't mean it."

"Got any idea what you'll bring?" Chris figured it lacked subtlety but might confirm Ezra's intentions.

Ezra stood quietly, mulling the question and the implications. He'd had no real plans for the day, but that didn't mean he was necessarily looking for something to do.

Josiah interrupted his thoughts. "You could always contact Colson's Bakery about an order. Sure they'd give a good deal to such a big spending return customer."

"Return customer? I have no idea to what you refer." Josiah just stared, smiling with a friendly tilt to his head. Ezra really couldn't see the point in maintaining the pretense. "The items sent to the shelter were hardly significant Mr. Sanchez. Not worth mentioning."

"Say the same thing as I did at Thanksgiving, Easter and last Christmas. They were very significant to the folks who got them. Made the day a little more special." Ezra merely shrugged, but Josiah could see the man's growing discomfort at the attention, so drop the subject for now. He'd thank him properly in private later.

"Back to the question then," Vin encouraged. "What can we look forward to from you?"

"Well, I am not exactly knowing for my epicurean expertise, so I believe something simple and catered. A sandwich platter possibly. I could easily have it delivered at an appropriate time."

"Delivered? Why not just bring it?" Chris was afraid he knew the answer and had no plan to let Ezra off the hook like that.

Ezra thought back to last year's celebration of the day. He had only been with the team a short while, and the day had proven to be a bit awkward as he tried to find his way through what he saw as a minefield of conversation. In the 12 months since he had learned that was in fact merely the opening moves of friendship. Moves he had rarely before witnessed. This year promised to be more relaxed, and possibly even entertaining.

"Ezra?" Chris prodded again.

Knowing he'd been caught, and fully aware of how the conversation would likely play out, Ezra decided capitulation, or at least apparent capitulation, was the only option. "I would prefer not to have the fine leather of my vehicle exposed to the hazards of mustard and mayonnaise."

"So, you'll be joining us again?"

"Would you like me to take a blood oath on it?" He was a bit surprised himself at the sudden defensiveness he was feeling and hoped he had kept it out of his voice.

"No Ezra, a simple yes will do."

"I shall attend your event Mr. Larabee. You have my solemn promise. Now, is there work to be done here today, or not."

Quitting time took forever to arrive. Paperwork seemed to actually make the hands of the clock go backwards. At least, that was JD's contention. Finally it was close enough to quitting time to allow them to start packing it in for the night.

"Okay, who's up for a beer?" Buck surveyed the team. He wasn't surprised to see limited enthusiasm given the tedium of the day had more or less put them to sleep. "Now come on guys. Wouldn't just say we've earned at least one beer before heading off to our humble homes?"

"You just don't want to have to cook for yourself," JD guessed.

"What? You mean you aren't making dinner?" He asked his roommate.

"No, I have plans with Casey."

"And I'm meeting up with Rain."

Chris declined as well, using work at the ranch for his excuse.

"Vin? You backing out as well?"

"Nope. I got nothing special lined up for tonight, but I'll be running a bit behind you. Got an errand to run if I'm going to get the sauce made for those meatballs."

"I'll take you up as well Buck" Josiah added. "No plans myself."

Eyes went to Ezra. He really had nothing on his calendar either, not that he had a problem with that. Still, as he had avoided joining in on the team gathering the day before, opting instead for relaxing drive in the mountains to enjoy a day of solitude, he didn't feel he could turn this invitation down. And this did have the makings of a short and simple evening. "Yes Mr. Wilmington, I think it might be a suitable manner to pass some time this evening"

The desks were quickly cleared off, and it was only a matter of minutes before the team had headed out for the evening. JD was delayed briefly by a phone call, and a moment later was running after Ezra in the parking lot.

"Ezra, hold up a minute."

"Yes Mr. Dunne how can I help you?"

"Will you could start by calling me JD instead of Mr. Dunne, but I know that's not going to happen. That was Casey on the phone. She's got a head out to her aunt's place to help her with something or another, so it's gonna be a couple of hours before I can meet up with her. Figured I might join you guys?"

"And you need a ride to get there. Of course I would be more than happy to offer you transportation."

Ezra and JD arrived a few moments after the others had and made their way inside to join them. It wasn't until they were through the doors that they realized how unnaturally quiet the bar was. One glance up explained the situation instantly. A young man stood behind the bar his arm wrapped around Inez's neck, while he rifled through the register for cash.

"This is it? This is all the money you've got?"

Inez was doing her best to stay calm, but there remained a tremor in her voice. "The day's receipts have already been taken to the bank. It's always quiet between the holidays."

"Shut up. You gotta have more cash than this."

"The lady said that was all there was." It took every ounce of control Buck had not to charge forward. The gunmen looked up when he heard the door open again. "I thought I told you to lock that."

"You told us not to move." Josiah countered.

"It would appear we have arrived at an inopportune moment." Ezra could see the gun the young man's hands were trembling as he brought the gun closer to Inez's neck. "I really don't think you want to do that do you sir. I can assure you that if any harm comes to that woman, you will not be walking out of this establishment."

"Yeah, like you're going to stop me."

"Rest assured, you will be stopped."

"Look, I just want the money. I got no reason to hurt any of you if you cooperate."

"Then by all means, we will be more than happy to cooperate. Aside from the money, which you already have, what is it you would like?"

"Want you all to get down in the basement."

"I beg your pardon."

"Pretty lady and I are getting out of here. You won't do anything stupid while I've got a hostage."

"She's not going with you." Buck's tone left no room for discussion, even though he had very little to backup his command.

"The hell she ain't." His tone hardened as he pointed the gun clearly at her head. "Get your asses down to the basement."

Ezra took a deep breath, as he took a step forward. "You'll be wanting to make a quick getaway. I would propose that there is a suitable vehicle in the parking lot."

"What the hell are you doing Ezra?" Buck growled.

"There is a sports car out there that will get you away from him much faster than any other vehicle around. There is however one condition. It is my vehicle, and I am the only one who can drive it."

"You think I give a rat's ass who you want driving your car?"

"It isn't a matter of who I **want** driving it. It is a matter of who can drive it. It has an antitheft device. As such, it requires that I be behind the wheel. Any other driver, and it would simply shut down. And you would be locked inside, unable to escape."

"Smooth Ezra, you couldn't just let him get in the car and be trapped?"

"Not with Miss Ricios as hostage."

"Fine. The rest of you into the basement. Mr. Sports Car here and I will be leaving you.

"We leave them alive and unharmed. Otherwise, I will not be going anywhere with you. And threatening to kill me really will not do you any good."

The punk looked at Ezra, seeing the determination on his face. "Like I said, get in the basement. And give me your cellphones."

A few minutes later they could hear the loud revving of Ezra's car as it squealed out of the parking lot. Buck and Josiah were both working at the door, trying to find a way to open it.

"You're wasting your time. I heard him turn the lock, and based on your excellent recommendations, I have a very secure storage space." Inez's voice was still trembling.

Buck slammed his fist into the door, regretting it immediately. He turned to JD. "All that stuff Ezra was saying about security in his car. It was a load of bull wasn't it?"

"Well I suppose it's possible. But I didn't see anything like that when he drove me over."

"So it was a trick?" Inez asked, the fear giving way to anger.

"I know there are security systems like that, but I doubt Ezra has one."

"Madre de Dios! What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking, as we all were, that the bastard was going to shoot you," Buck replied, not adding that the hood undoubtedly had even more in mind than that.

"And now he is going to shoot Señor Standish."

"JD, tell me you have a second phone on you?" Buck all but pleaded.

"Of course I do."

"Well thank God."

"It's in my jacket pocket. And my jacket is in Ezra's car."

"Shit."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Inez, you don't have a backdoor to the cellar by any chance?"

It was too dark to get the full effect of her glare, but the general impression was evident.

"Window?"

"In the back, but it is too small to climb out. And we probably won't get anyone passing by in the alley."

"I suppose there is it really much to lose by trying."

The discussion was halted by the distant sound of a door opening. A moment later a voice was heard. "Anybody around?"

"Vin? Vin is that you?"

"Where is everybody?"

"In the basement. We're locked in."

"Any chance there's a key around somewhere?"

"Si. A spare key is in the back of the cash register."

A moment later they heard the lock turn. The door was pushed open before Vin could pull it himself. "We need to get in APB out on Ezra's car." Josiah spoke as he headed out towards the parking lot.

"What the hell?"

"Robbery, and the guy took Ezra's car."

"He must be pissed off."

JD was placing the call to the local authorities, so Buck needed another phone. "Vin, call Chris. I'll talk to him. And to answer your question, Ezra's with him."

"What? Just what the hell's going on?"

"We'll fill you in the car, but we gotta get going."

"That's all well and good, but where the hell are we going?" Vinh asked.

JD turned to Buck. "Give me your keys. I left my laptop in your back seat so that you could take it home for me."

"So?"

"So, like I said, my cell phone is in my jacket pocket, which is in the back seat of Ezra's car. I can use the laptop to locate it with the GPS.

"What the hell are you just standing here for?"

Inez grabbed Buck's arm as they left. "Find him Buck. He saved my life. You find him. I'm going to thank him. Then I might just kill him myself."

"You'll have to get in line for that." He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll get him home."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"It looks like they're headed out to the valley." JD was monitoring every turn Ezra's car was making, and with Buck driving, they were quickly closing the gap. "We're getting closer. No left and – damn. They aren't moving."

"You think they abandoned the car?" Josiah knew what the consequences were of that.

"If he took Ezra on foot it's going to be hard to foll–"

"Shit!" Vin swore softly as they took the next turn and he shrieked the SUV to a halt. Buck was out before it was even in park.

"Get rescue here," he called as he ran toward the broken guard rail. He froze when he was near enough to see over. JD was so close behind that he bumped into him. "Buck – is it them? Is Ezra's car there?"

"It's at the bottom kid. That's too big a drop." JD's face fell, and Josiah let out a soft groan.

"No." Vin couldn't believe this. "This is not happening." A second groan replied, and he looked over to Josiah.

"Well that one wasn't me."

Buck scanned the area, getting closer to the cliff edge. There was no one there. There couldn't be. It was a sheer drop straight down. "Ezra?" he called out. "Is that you? Make more noise." Silence.

"Dammit Ezra, don't do this." Josiah pleaded. Silence again, then Vin turned suddenly. "Look – there at the bushes. They're moving." They charged over, JD getting there first.

"Oh God. 911 somebody. He's busted up. Ezra, don't try to move."

"Mr. Dunne?" The voice was weak and broken, but one of the sweetest sounds they'd ever heard.

"Yeah Ezra, we're here. You take it easy now."

"Please, tell Mr. Larabee –"

Vin knelt beside them. "You can tell him yourself Ezra. You just relax, you can tell him later."

"Tell – te – t – tell, tell – s-s-sorry for breaking promise." Ezra gasped out as his eyes closed and his head lolled off to the side.

"He'll understand, but you **are** going to be there. Ezra dammit stay awake. Don't you give up! Ezra? Ezra?"

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris charged through the doors and veered his course from the reception desk when he saw the team gathered together.

"What do we know?"

"Not much yet. He passed out just after we found him, and as far as we last heard, is still unconscious." Josiah answered. "Medics weren't very forthcoming at the scene."

"Everybody else okay?" He let out a soft sigh of relief at getting nods from the others. "Okay. That's something. What about Inez?" Buck had filled him in on the high points of what had happened when he called to get Chris to the hospital, but the details had been sketchy.

"She's okay. She wanted to come, but I said there wasn't enough room for all of us."

"Who's here with Ezra Standish?" Five heads swiveled to respond to the nurse, but Chris stepped forward first.

"The doctors asked me to let you know he's being taken in for surgery. There's some internal bleeding and his BP is quite low. We'll let you know something as soon as we can. There's a surgical waiting room on the second floor. These elevators will let you off close by, just follow the blue arrows after that." She was gone before they could ask any more questions.

Five minutes later they had settled in. JD texted Nathan again to let him know where to find them and got the reply that he had just parked and was only a few minutes away. They sat quietly, each lost to his own thoughts. Josiah filled Nathan in when he arrived, but it was close to 20 minutes before Vin broke the silence.

"He wanted you to know he was sorry Chris."

"What for?"

"Breaking his promise." Chris looked confused. "I don't think he figures he's going to make it to the New Year's Day party. Wanted you know he was sorry about going back on his word. It seemed pretty important to him."

"Of all the damn fool nonsense. He was worried about that?"

"Like Vin said, it seemed important to him." Josiah agreed.

"I told him you'd understand, but that didn't mean he was allowed to give up."

"Hear you?"

"I hope so."

There was a long silence again, disturbed only by pacing footsteps and nervous fidgeting. JD finally couldn't take the silent tension any longer.

"So what's your resolution Buck?"

"What?"

"You know. New Year's resolutions. Ezra and I were talking about them on the way to the bar. He never makes any but wondered if we did. So when he wakes up, we should tell them what our resolutions are."

"I don't know kid. I don't have any. It's hard to improve on perfection." It was a feeble attempt to relax everyone, but Buck grinned when he saw it seem to work a bit.

"I imagine if you think on it you could come up with something to tweak a bit."

"Well what about you Vin?"

"Actually, I'd been thinking about some. Ezra's been giving me some help when I need to write better. Was thinking I should take some classes. Learn to do that on my own."

"Any effort at self-improvement is always a noble goal Vin." Josiah smiled his encouragement, knowing how hard that must've been for the young man to admit.

"Thanks." Vin said, meaning it sincerely. "So what quirk are you thinking you might adjust Josiah?"

"You do sound like you've been spending time with Ezra." He smiled again. "Hadn't really thought much on a resolution. I strive to continue to improve on a regular basis. As I said, improvement is a noble goal, and I have a truly annoying habit of falling short of it. Perhaps I should simply focus on focusing my goals."

"Now who sounds like Ezra?" Vin teased back at him. "Buck, you didn't answer."

He got a shrug in response. "Don't really know. I was thinking a bit on what Ezra said earlier. He was a lot more subtle about it, but he was right. I probably should think about growing up a bit. Not saying that I'd settle down or anything, but this playing the field thing is a younger man's game. Maybe I should leave the skirt chasing to JD."

"I think young Casey might object to that" Josiah noted.

"So, JD – you're a one-woman man now? Your resolution is to have less fun for the rest of your life?" Buck ribbed.

"No. I'm resolving to not waste my life and may be end up dying alone or some –" he looked up and realized Buck had been teasing him. His response had sobered the room quickly.

"Maybe I ought to resolve not to be so naïve and gullible. And stupid. I didn't mean anything by that Buck." His friend shrugged it off, understanding as always.

"I prefer to think of you as trusting and accepting, with a bit of youthful enthusiasm thrown in." Nathan replied. "Don't change that. Us cynical folk need that reminder of the better side of life."

"You see yourself as cynical Nathan? I never would have described you that way."

"Well Chris, I certainly could try to be a little more trusting of people. I don't often take them at face value. Even when I know better. But sometimes, well I just can't help myself." They all knew he was dwelling on some of the history he'd had with Ezra, but under the circumstances, no one felt the need to put too fine a point on things.

"Our career choice does tend to make is naturally suspicious about things. Maybe too much so." Chris looked at his watch for about the 10th time in as many minutes. "Dammit, what's taking so long?"

"Relax Chris. He was busted up and it's gonna take a while."

"Maybe developing a bit more patience should be on your resolution list cowboy."

Chris directed a completely ineffective glare at Buck, who just grinned. "That's your idea of acting more mature?" Buck's grin didn't falter. The two men had been friends for far too long to take things like this seriously. Chris finally conceded with a slightly sheepish smile of his own. "Patience and I aren't about to become pals. But yeah, a bit of anger management probably wouldn't hurt. When you told me what Standish had done, I was ready to throttle the fool. Still wouldn't mind giving him a good head smack when he recovers enough."

"You'll have to get in line behind Inez for that."

"And it won't change a thing Chris." Josiah shook his head wearily. "It's just Ezra being Ezra. Tries to hide that side of himself, but he's a better man than he gives himself credit for."

Nathan nodded, knowing the fact to be true. "Guess that's the resolution for him then. Accepting who he really is."

"Probably be a bit easier for him to do that if we all did it too." Chris acknowledged. "But damn, he is an expert at pushing my buttons."

Before anyone could comment, the admissions nurse approached the group. "You are the gentleman here with Mr. Standish? Good. The doctor wanted you to know you'll be able to head up to his room and about half an hour. He's quite heavily sedated, so likely won't be too talkative, but is going to be just fine." The collective sigh of relief was almost like a small gust of wind.

"Can you tell us how bad he was hurt?" Vin asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the details. He's getting settled up on the eighth floor." She glanced at the admission slip. "Room 829." She looked back at the men. "They can give you the answers up there. In the meantime why don't you all get freshened up a bit? Cafeteria is closed, but there's a 24-hour diner just up the block. Come back in an hour and he should be settled in nicely."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

You could've set a watch by their return to the hospital. In deference to the late hour, and to the fact they were all feeling the effects of the day's stress, it was a subdued team that made their way into the room.

Ezra looked terrible. First glance had them looking like some kind of mummy, almost all of him seeming to be wrapped in bandages. The contrast of the bruises on the exposed skin was breathtaking. They stood staring mutely.

The voice from behind startled them all. "It's really not as bad as it looks." The admitting doctor spoke quietly. "His left side took the worst of it. Dislocated shoulder, cracked clavicle, clean break to his radius with a hairline fracture of the ulna. There was some bone bruising to the tibia –". He could see they weren't really registering the details. "Well, you get the idea."

"Can you bottom-line all of this for us doc?" Chris asked.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, but overall he's incredibly lucky. Minor internal bleeding that was easily controlled. There's a concussion, but no skull fracture. He was, for a while, quite alert and responsive. It's the pain medication that has him out now. He should stay here for at least the next 48 hours was just to make sure we can keep him settled till some of the swelling starts to decrease."

"After that?"

"We can make arrangements for a convalescent facility for him –"

"No way!" "Forget that." "You got to be kidding?"

Chris put his hand up to silence the room.

"Sorry Doc. We tend to get a bit possessive. Does he need that kind of attention?"

"Well, not specifically. But he won't be able to get around on his own and he indicated to us his home would not allow for a wheelchair or even a walker. Not to mention feeding himself, showering and so on."

"Wheelchair?" JD blanched.

"That is simply to keep him off the leg for the first few days. Rest assured, it is not a permanent need."

"So if he can be taken care of, we can take him home."

"He indicated you might make such a suggestion and said in no uncertain terms I was to refuse it. He is already set in motion alternative arrangements."

"Well, cancel them. We'll talk to him. He's not gonna be left like that on our watch."

"The plans are in his control, not mine. I certainly hope you have better luck than I did. Your friend can be remarkably stubborn."

"It's kind of a team trait." Nathan explained.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ezra, look at it from our perspective." The team had spent most of the time since Ezra was conscious enough to understand them trying to reason with the men. "Right now, Inez thinks you not just walk on water, but could likely change it into wine after."

"If you think for a moment sir, that I would consider taking advantage of the gratitude and sense of obligation she must be feeling –"

"Steady there Pard. I'm sure that's not what Buck meant."

"Of course not. Good God Ezra we know you better than that. What I was getting at is that right now Inez is your biggest fan, and if she thinks for a minute that we aren't doing everything we can to take care of you... well let me put it this way. Have you ever had warm beer?" Ezra nodded, a slight smile coming to his face.

"We hate warm beer Ezra." JD whined playfully. "We really, really do."

"Now you wouldn't do something that would subject us to that result, would you son?"

"I believe you may be significantly overstating the case, but I do understand your concerns. And given the fact that I am significantly outnumbered on this, not to mention the fact that I am far from at my best when it comes to my debating skills at this point, I will reluctantly, but gratefully, accept your offer. But only until I am sufficiently mobile to manage on my own, by my determination."

Chris was unable to keep the smile completely off his face. To be honest, he had expected the debate to go on much longer and wasn't totally convinced that they were going to win. The fact that Ezra had caved in as quickly as he did, meant one of two things. The man was either for in more pain and discomfort than he was letting on, or after all this time he was finally starting to accept his place on the team. While he hoped it was the latter, he reluctantly accepted that it was likely a little bit of both.

"I suppose," Ezra continued, "this could be seen as little more than fate."

Nathan looked puzzled. "You saying this is all some kind of weird karma?"

"Well I'm not sure I describe it that way, but it does seem likely that there is some indescribable destiny playing a role in all of this." Ezra did his best to stifle a yawn before continuing. "And since you mention karma, it brings another subject to mind. Precisely how severe was the damage?"

"I thought the doctor explained everything to you Ezra?" Nathan became a bit concerned about the short-term memory indicators.

"Yes, he did, and in far more detail graphic detail that I believe was necessary. Wanted to ensure I was prepared to follow his every instruction. Given the consequences he outlined I can assure you he was successful."

"I'll have to get him to give me some pointers." Chris commented quietly.

"The damage to which I was referring," Ezra continued, ignoring Chris, "was to my vehicle."

They all glanced nervously at each other but as Ezra had been keeping his eyes closed in deference to his fatigue and headache, he failed to notice. "I know it had to have been a significant amount of marring to the paint from contact with the guard rail, and I'm certain the fenders will need to be replaced."

"Yeah," Buck agreed, "those fenders are definitely toast."

His tone triggered every alarm in Ezra's mind. His eyes snapped open and he reflexively moved to sit up, only to collapse back into the pillows. "Oh dear Lord, my aches have aches." He yawned widely, too tired to try to hide it any longer.

"You're supposed to stay still Ezra. That's precisely why they've been keeping you sedated."

Now his alarm headed in a different direction. "For precisely what duration have I been sedated?"

"They didn't tell you?" Nathan stalled regretting he had said anything.

Ezra shook his head and was immediately sorry he'd made even that small motion. "Well, let's see. They brought you into emergency and then took up to surgery and then there was recovery-"

"Mr. Jackson! How long?"

Chris spared Nathan the trouble. "Accident was three days ago Ezra. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

Ezra blanched. "I had no idea! Surely you have not all been here the entire time?"

"Why would that idea surprise you so much Ezra?" JD asked, more than confused. "Where else should we be?"

"Going about your lives of course. Especially at the holidays, being with your families."

"That's where we've been. With each other. Here. Together. With you." Vin hoped the message was getting through.

Ezra wasn't certain that he had the strength right now to control his response, so focused on returning to the original subject. "If we may return to the matter at hand."

"Ezra, don't worry about it. It was in the course of doing your job, more or less, and I'm sure I can get the judge to sign off on the insurance claim." In truth Chris was far from sure of that, but there was no reason to be getting the injured man any more agitated at this point.

"Being kidnapped is not part of the job description, and robberies are not the responsibility of the ATF. It is more than likely our thief will sue me for causing the accident."

"Causing?" Despite his efforts, Chris could feel his anger levels rising. "Can I take from that comment this wasn't exactly an 'accident' after all?" He had the distinct impression he knew what Ezra would be saying next.

"I chose to believe it was unlikely he had the intention of allowing me to survive our encounter, so I elected to take matters into," he yawned widely again, "my own hands. Perhaps we could table this discussion for the time being?"

Chris abandoned the futile effort at self-control. "You drove your car off a cliff so that son of a bitch wouldn't kill you, and you can't see where I might find a little frustrating?"

"Off a cliff?" Ezra's voice tightened. "I assumed it was a hill, or similar incline, based on the terrain."

"Then why did you jump out?" Buck couldn't help but wonder at the action.

"Well, the man **was** armed. I felt it best to put as much distance as possible between us. I assume he was not as fortunate as I?" His voice betrayed guilt at the implication.

"Not a great loss to society there Pard. He had a record as long as your busted arm, including assaults and a manslaughter charge that didn't stick. You're right. You likely wouldn't have walked away."

Ezra nodded his acceptance of the fact. It didn't make taking another's life any easier, but rationalization always helped a little.

"And I also assume there is not enough left of my vehicle to make a decent paperweight?"

"Well –" Chris dragged out the word, "it did kind of blow up."

"Damn. I am sorry Mr. Dunne."

JD looked as puzzled as they all felt. "What for?"

"Your" Ezra yawned again, "leather jacket was in the car. I assume it has been destroyed."

"I can get another jacket. It's not important."

"But your property –" Ezra's voice was starting to slur more noticeable, as the effects of the painkiller continued to kick in.

"Okay Ezra. We can talk about it later. Out at the ranch."

"No. No ranch. Not for the party. Ruin your party."

"Relax Ezra. There's not going to be a party." Chris tried to assure him.

"Of course not." Ezra eyes closed again. "No, there never is."

"Ezra, what you mean?" There was no reply other than a soft snore.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Vin wondered.

"You know, I have the feeling we really don't want to know. And I'm betting that's how he'd like it too."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

I really think you gentlemen would be far more able to properly revel in the experience of the sporting events if I were to retire to the guestroom."

"We're fine just like we are Ezra. Plenty of room here."

"Yes Mr. Larabee there is. However, Mr. Wilmington will not survive the day if he has to continue suppressing his excitement and commentary about the activities on the screen."

"You were dozing Ezra. Didn't want to disturb you."

"Resting my eyes, but that is precisely what I mean. Clearly my presence is inhibiting your enjoyment of the day. It is more than sufficient that the party was cancelled due to my presence."

"Nothing was cancelled Ezra. As you can see, we're all right here."

"I believe the plan was a slightly more extensive gathering that what we are seeing here now. For one thing, there is a decided absence of feminine company."

"The ladies are having their own deal, so don't worry about that." Nathan advised.

"I cannot properly –"

"So help me Ezra, if this is going to be another apology I will slap you silly – concussion or not." Chris growled.

Ezra sat back, allowing his silence to be his answer.

"Well, if that was an example of your 'controlling your temper' resolution, it looks like it didn't last too long." Buck smiled.

"Damn." Chris grimaced, realizing that was another display.

"You believe your temper to be an issue which needs to be addressed?" Despite the circumstances, Ezra was having trouble keeping the grin from his face. "You do not strike me as an individual prone to falling prey to the New Year's resolution phenomena."

"Well, have to admit normally I'm not. But JD got us thinking about them a few days ago."

"Actually," JD amended, "it was you who got us thinking about them Ezra." Ezra arched an eyebrow in question. "Remember? When we were driving to Inez's? You asked me what my resolutions were, and I didn't really have an answer for you. Anyway, we all started talking about it while we were at the hospital."

"Yes, I imagine you had a fair amount of time on your hands waiting for me."

"Don't go there Ezra." Buck warned. "We were where we wanted to be and that's the end of that."

"Speaking of resolutions Mr. Dunne, did you determine you were prepared for long term commitment?" Ezra sought to refocus the attention from himself.

"No. All things considered, I decided it wasn't the best time to ask any important questions. Casey was too worried about how upset I'd been."

"Upset?" Ezra arched an eyebrow again.

"Yes, Ezra. Upset. In case you forgot, you were kidnapped at gunpoint, jumped out of a moving car, and were in the hospital for four days."

Ezra shrugged slightly, regretting the move. He also regretted his effort to change the subject, as it had clearly circled back to him again. "So what other resolutions came to light?"

"All the usual stuff, you know." It was Vin's turn to shrug. "Improving ourselves. Leading better lives. All the clichés."

"I fail to see where there is significant room for improvement in you any of gentlemen."

"Whereas I have no doubt you see ample opportunity in yourself." Josiah was growing weary of continually trying to convince the undercover agent that he was a good man.

The response was almost too soft to be heard. "Not as much as there once was."

A stunned silence filled the room. It took a moment for anyone to find his voice. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Vin asked.

There was a small but sly grin on the southerner's face. "Allowing for the assumption your hearing remains as acute as it ever was, I will presume you seek to verify the intention of the remark. Yes, I have grudgingly conceded that for you men to continue to be willing, or even eager, to continue our association over these many months, you must have seen something of worth in me that I have failed to discern in the past."

"Took you long enough." Buck smiled warmly, negating the exaggerated frustration in his voice.

"Yes, I can be quite intractable on some matters."

"Pig-headed is more like it." Chris corrected.

Josiah leaned back, making himself comfortable. "So, you plan to keep working at seeing **all** of what we've already figured out?"

"I suppose I could consider that as a valid option for a New Year's resolution Mr. Sanchez, if I were to consider partaking in such a prosaic ritual."

Chris kept his reaction to himself, knowing Ezra wouldn't care for the comment, but as far as he could see, this wasn't a New Year's resolution. This was more like a Christmas miracle, even if it was a week late in coming.

"While you're in the resolution making mood Ezra, can I suggest another one?"

"If you feel it is an appropriate action to take such a risk Mr. Dunne, by all means, proceed."

"I think you need to work on your vocabulary."

The stunned look on Ezra's face was matched by the shock from the others. If there was one thing about the man that was near to perfect, it was his mastery of communication.

"See, you've got one word that you use way too often, and I think you need to eliminate it from your conversation."

"Precisely which term or expression in my lexicon has become an anathema to you Mr. Dunne. If feasible, I shall be pleased to make an effort to find an appropriate alternative choice."

"It's "Mister" Ezra. I'm tired of hearing it."

Buck jumped on board. "He's got you there Ezra – you have plum wore that one out."

"It does seem ill-suited to you at his point Son. Doesn't quite reflect the message I think you are working at sending."

All Ezra could think of at this point was a T shirt he had seen JD wearing on more than one occasion. He had no idea of the source, but the sentiment was accurate – 'Resistance is Futile'.

"The problem with your proposal is that there really is no suitable synonym for the term. At least, none accepted in modern societal structures. There are numerous other titles – Esquire comes to mind, and of course linguistic variations that could be applied such as Monsieur or Señor. Others are more formal titles, Sir, Lord and so on, so again, inappropriate."

"Damn it Ezra!"

"How's that resolution working out for you so far Cowboy?"

Ezra ignored the interruptions from Chris and Buck and resumed his response.

"So, given the options, and the obvious sincerity of the request, I can see on only one viable option, and that is to bow to your request – JD – and make the sincere effort to forego further use of the offending word."

Chris stood, rubbing his hands in satisfaction over the latest turn of events. "OK, this definitely calls for a toast."

"With the good stuff Chris."

Smiling at Buck's request, Larabee stepped behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of his finest, which unsurprisingly had been a gift from Ezra. He hated to disappoint the man but put only six glasses on the tray. "Sorry Ez, but you're still on medication."

"My, my, my. Perhaps the designation of Mister shall have to remain in place for some of our number."

Chris's growl had only a hint of sincerity. "Don't start with me."

Josiah grinned, setting a ginger ale on the table beside Ezra, and earning a mildly disapproving glare in response. He grinned even wider. No question about it. This was going to be an interesting year ahead.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

Happy New Year to all!

 _Had a longer story in mind, but in my current state it wasn't going to get done in time, so some of the plot will just have to find a new home in a future tale._


End file.
